


Stop

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Burns, Cigarettes, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Their eyes shared disappointment, anger, sorrow. But behind all the haze of pain in their eyes, they also shared the same hope: that this pain would fade away soon and the fog would clear up.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stop

The circle of burnt ashes washed off under the cool water, revealing an irritated welt in the form of a ring where the cigarette had singed his skin. 

Hwanwoong shivered, unable to keep still even with Youngjo’s firm grip.

“Stop.”

Youngjo’s voice was unpleasantly gruff, his hold around Hwanwoong’s wrist tightening.

Hwanwoong kept his eyes far from his boyfriend, focusing on particularly nothing as he listened to the sound of water running. He snuck a glance at the older. Youngjo’s gaze was attentive but hard, his eyes tired and upset. His hands worked meticulously at cleaning Hwanwoong’s burn, undeniably gentle and careful despite the anger he was biting back.

At this point, Youngjo was a pro at treating Hwanwoong’s wounds, experience built on many years patching the boy up whenever he shattered.

Youngjo closed off the tap, reaching for a towel. Hwanwoong watched him, quiet. There were no words Hwanwoong could say to comfort Youngjo’s agitation or lessen his disappointment. 

Tears pricked at the corners of Hwanwoong’s eyes and he hated how his chest felt like it was caving in. He huffed, doing little to relieve the pressure against his chest.

His boyfriend turned to him without sparing a glance to the tears beginning to roll down the younger’s cheek. Youngjo wrapped the towel around Hwanwoong’s shaky arm, patting it dry. Hwanwoong grabbed Youngjo’s hand, squeezing it to keep his own hand from trembling.

Youngjo finally locked his eyes with Hwanwoong’s, and the relief caused a sob to escape his lips. They shared disappointment, anger, sorrow. But behind all the haze of pain in their eyes, they also shared the same hope: that this pain would fade away soon and the fog would clear up.

Hwanwoong wanted all the pain to stop, Youngjo wanted to make that pain go away.

Youngjo was quick to catch his boyfriend before his knees gave out. He held Hwanwoong close against his chest as he sat them both onto the bathroom floor. The younger sobbed, arms limp at his sides as Youngjo combed his fingers through his hair.

“I love you,” Youngjo whispered. He pulled Hwanwoong from his chest, delicately holding his tear-stricken face in his hands. “I’m here.” He leaned down to press a kiss onto Hwanwoong’s lips. The latter kissed back, the prickling numbness in his limbs subsiding to wrap his arms around Youngjo’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Hwanwoong whimpered against Youngjo’s lips.

Youngjo shook his head.

“I’m sorry too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to stop.


End file.
